Wanting You Will Not Stop Me From Getting You
by XXA Mad Tea PartyXX
Summary: Clive wanted Luke and he would do anything to get what he wanted.


This is my first Professor Layton fic and is a birthday fic for a friend. I hope you like it, please review and tell me if anything needs work. c:

It was as perplexing as it was monstrous and it still did not make sense to the fullest. They had run all around the moving fortress in attempts to stop it as well as escape the goons and it all seemed so impossible. One thing Layton had not been able to understand was how not a soul in all of London had not heard or felt anything being built below them. An entire replica of London had been created and on top of that a giant machine that was in use currently to destroy London. These two things combined and being built below, Layton simply could not fathom how no one knew. Then again…He hadn't. None of them had, it was as if the tremors that had rippled up went absolutely unnoticed. There were some puzzles that took longer to solve than others and then there were some that were just impossible, or rather, impossible in appearance. Throughout the years Layton had come to discover nothing was impossible, only very improbable. This still didn't give him any insight on how Clive was able to build a massive city under another city and add then a moving war machine. It just didn't make sense, even to Layton.

Slamming the door shut behind them, the man locked it tight before turning to the group they had gathered. Luke, who had just turned fifteen not a few hours ago, was shifting nervously from foot to foot. The young teen was terrified, Layton could tell and yet he was also determined to stop Clive from destroying their wonderful home. The young brunette had grown from a shy twelve-year old into a gentleman in progress. There were still things that needed aid but Luke was so far a splendid gentleman.

Then there was Celeste, who looked too much like Claire and it was beginning to put Layton off his game, which was a big setback for all of them in truth. The Prime Minister was in their grasp now, Paul also aiding them in what ways he could. For being his 'arch rival', Paul was actually a very good man who was not truly bad, for he never did harm a single being. For all his shouts of evil and atrocious things, he wasn't what he made himself out to be. The last person in their party was Flora, who had accompanied for reasons Layton still did not quite care to divulge in. They all looked at him expectantly, well, save for Paul who had moved to stand by his side.

"What are we going to do, Professah?" Luke asked, turning his head to check the door, as if it would somehow unlock itself. Layton glanced at Paul before giving Luke that smile that he was infamous for.

"We're going to get out of here, Luke. He can't risk being around when the watch detonates, so, let's all get to the car!" The archeologist spoke swiftly, nodding to Paul, who had dashed out to his flying machine. The rest of them would hurry out to where the car had miraculously stayed in place. As they began to push past doors, running down the halls all the way, Luke felt a warm arm curl around his body.

"Professah!" Luke cried, unable to see anymore, the goon who had grabbed him pulling him back and toward, against his knowledge, to Clive's home base. Layton had swiftly turned when he heard Luke's plea for help but by the time he reached the doors, they had closed and locked behind them. Layton pounded against the doors, infuriated for once with himself and with another. He had let Luke fall victim and he couldn't allow such a mistake. Turning to Celeste he smiled softly at her.

"Take the Minister and Flora, you must." He spoke hurriedly, handing her the keys. "I must go back to find Luke. When you reach safety, tell Paul we need a lift." Without a moment's hesitation to allow Celeste to add her opinion, the professor had run past them and through another set of doors, knowing he'd have to run about and in his frantic state he'd have to solve his way to wherever the goon had dragged Luke off to. What was also perplexing was the reason behind grabbing Luke, what did Clive really want? Revenge could be obtained so much easier and yet he had done it through such an intricate and complicated manner.

The reasons were really only ones that Clive himself could explain and he wouldn't care to share it with anyone but the boy being brought to him now. Clive had settled himself in his control room, however after making his decision to take Luke, the young male had ordered his smartest goon to take the controls as he moved to another, more comfortable room. It wasn't decked out with a bed, or anything comfortable but it was plain and bore nothing but two chairs and a small window, for him to enjoy the bright moon just outside. It would shine so beautiful, even as he destroyed this city that truly did deserve what he had chosen to be their judgment. The brown eyed male was pulled from his thoughts when a knock came at the door. "Come in," Clive murmured, watching with a very pleased smile when the brute stepped in carrying the younger looking version of himself. Sometimes he wondered why they looked so similar but then he remembered he didn't really care. Luke had been knocked out, accidentally he would guess when the thug came barreling down the halls. Poor kid probably got thrown around rougher than he should have. Clive pointed the ground, making sure the goon did it with care so as not to injure Luke and once the boy was safely laid down, he threw the man out. Time to play another role, just as he had with them earlier. This time he didn't want revenge, he wanted Luke.

He did not quite know why but he did and he would get what he wanted. Clive wanted to see those bright eyes staring at him, wanted to hear the breathless gasps as he took him right there. He had morals, despite what one might think, though and he would not tolerate rape. So, he was going to nicely convince the boy he was in a dream and that he really wasn't out to destroy London. This way Luke could accept that and give in to the desires Clive had seen. The teen had looked at him that way; perhaps he had been able to sense that Clive was not his future self. Whatever the reason it no longer mattered with this plan he'd get Luke all to himself. Standing the young man stepped over to the moving body, bending down and wrapping one arm around Luke's shoulder, the other resting gently on him. Clive watched those soft brown eyes flutter open, the confusion turning to panic within them when the child realized who he was in the vicinity of.

"Get off me!" Luke cried, slamming his hands against Clive to push against the body. What he hadn't expected was when Clive gave him a bright smile and a small laugh.

"Luke what has gotten into you?" The young man asked, causing Luke to keep his high alert walls up but his curiosity peeked.

"What do you mean? I'm here to stop you! You can't destroy London!" Luke cried, standing and getting into a fighting position, although the only fighting he really knew was against puzzles. Clive laughed even more before standing as well.

"You bumped your head, didn't you? Luke I'm not destroying London, I'm with you guys!" He smiled softly and held out his hand, not surprised when Luke swatted it away.

"You're lying! I remember the confession and everything!" Clive sighed softly and shook his head.

"Don't you remember who was also there? Dimitri Allen, Luke. I think he whacked you pretty hard if you're thinking I'm the bad guy. Silly, I was with you all the whole time." Clive was pulling it off perfectly, he knew it. The wary look in Luke's eyes was still present but it had long since died down to a tad bit of suspicion and massive curiosity. Luke was so young still and that was what made it easy to manipulate him and make him his if just for this hour. Clive was not cold hearted, he would not keep the boy but that still did not stop him from acting on the desire he held for the young man.

"Well if that's true…" Luke began, shifting from foot to foot nervously, "then…Where's the Professor and the others?" He questioned, watching Clive with narrowed eyes.

"We got separated. A goon came and nabbed you, I took off after him but he was too strong for me and threw me in here with you." Clive sighed softly, crossing his arms. "I'm sure the Professor is coming to get us, so all we gotta do is wait." Clive was almost giddy when he saw Luke sigh and nod before a small smile came from the boy. He had him.

"I'm sorry Clive, I don't know why I thought you were the bad guy. Thank you for coming for me," the boy murmured, a small blush covering his cheeks. Clive on the desire he held for the young man.

"Well if that's true…" Luke began, shifting from foot to foot nervously, "then…Where's the Professor and the others?" He questioned, watching Clive with narrowed eyes.

"We got separated. A goon came and nabbed you, I took off after him but he was too strong for me and threw me in here with you." Clive sighed softly, crossing his arms. "I'm sure the Professor is coming to get us, so all we gotta do is wait." Clive was almost giddy when he saw Luke sigh and nod before a small smile came from the boy. He had him.

"I'm sorry Clive, I don't know why I thought you were the bad guy. Thank you for coming for me," the boy murmured, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Clive almost smirked but kept it buried beneath a warm smile, this was almost too easy. Luke was so naïve…Perhaps the Professor would think twice about not teaching him better after this.

"It's quite alright Luke, you did get hit pretty hard, let me look." Clive murmured, moving closer to Luke. The elder could tell how tense the young teen was and he tried his best to be as gentle as he could, to appear as he was making himself out to be. Gently the brunette pulled the boy's chin up, so that Luke would look at him, while his other had softly brushed the forming bruise on the boy's forehead. Smiling he leaned in, so close it would definitely be considered too close. "You're gonna be a bit sore there but other than that you're fine." He whispered, keeping their faces as close as he could, watching Luke's reactions with amusement. The boy was squirming under his touch as well as blushing furiously at how close they were. Whatever he was doing was working and he intended to use this if he ever got Luke to himself again.

"O-Oh I…That's okay, I can handle it," the boy spoke hurriedly and with a stutter, which was something Clive found irresistible in the teen.

"You know Luke…You're so cute when you blush, " he whispered, leaning in the slightest bit more, causing the teen in front of him to gasp and move away ever so slightly.

"C-Clive! That's not something to say right now…We need to get back to the Professor," Luke murmured, watching Clive who only smiled and leaned in even closer.

"Now Luke, a gentleman accepts every compliment," The young man stated watching the teen nod his head but still look as embarrassingly cute as before. Clive deemed it the right time to make his move, that, or he attacks the boy later and that he did not wish to do. Without warning Clive rested his hand on the back of Luke's neck, pulling the boy in until their lips touched his own covering Luke's in an almost romantic kiss. However this was nothing of romance, it was Clive wanting something and doing what was necessary in order to obtain it. There was absolutely zero resistance, which only made everything so much better. Luke didn't push against him and instead shyly wrapped his arms around Clive's neck, his inexperienced lips pressing against the elder's. Clive was delighted by the response and without hesitation wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, lifting the boy up and into his lap.

"When did you nurse a crush on me, dear boy," he chuckled, pulling away to latch his lips onto that deliciously flawless neck. Nipping down on the skin, Clive made sure to suck and lick a mark that would stay and remind the boy for quite some time that he belonged to him. As he worked his mark onto the teen, he waited for an answer, which came out in a soft gasp, one that made the older stiffen, his cock hardening with each noise Luke was managing to make.

"Shut up…I don't have a crush on you…" The teen gasped, his body feeling as if it were on fire. He'd touched himself before, he was far from being innocent, however he had not engaged in anything with another before, let alone a man. With Clive though it was different, it was so much better than he could have imagined. They hadn't even gone far and he was already hard and wanting, his body pressing up against Clive's. The elder knew he didn't have much time, that he had to make this as fast as possible, despite wanting to take it ever so slow. He had a certain Professor who was relentless in trying to find his assistant and knew it would only be a matter of time before they were found. A lock was on the door but Layton would solve it in no time, so this little time of theirs would need to end quickly.

"Oh? Then why so hard?" Clive chuckled, pressing his own erection up against Luke's, the teen whimpering in response. The older made quick work of Luke's clothing, flicking off the hat before pulling the sweater up and over his head. The brunette then worked the buttons on the shirt before sliding it off. He paused between the shirt and the pants to run his tongue along Luke's pert nipples, taking one in his mouth to suck and nip. The boy who rested in his lap made the most erotic gasps and moans, panting and whimpering for more, it was driving Clive mad. The elder released the nipple when he deemed it red enough and resumed his assault on the boy's clothing. Unzipping his pants, he pushed them off Luke's hips, taking with him the teen's underwear and leaving the boy in absolutely nothing. "You're beautiful, you know that Luke?" Clive admired, leaning in again to capture the puffy lips in his. Sliding his tongue along them he waited for the boy to part the luscious lips and when he did, the elder plunged his tongue deep into the young teen's mouth. Running his tongue along Luke's, the elder drank in the muffled yet still audible noises Luke was making. Clive found his hand snaking down to run along the boy's erection, dragging his nails gently up the shaft before pulling away. For that he got a groan of disapproval and pleasing brown eyes, which looked into his with such want.

Pulling from the kiss Clive smirked at the young man who was panting and wiggling around in his lap. "Clive please!" Luke moaned, pressing against the elder, who growled in response.

"Demands are not gentlemanly Luke, learn to be patient," he murmured, although with the way he moved Luke onto his back and quick discarded his shirt, it showed truly how impatient he was himself. Luke felt the cold floor beneath his skin, which was roaring hot and flushed. He had never felt so much want toward another being, Clive was taking over him in more ways than one. He watched the elder strip himself of his slacks before sticking three fingers in front of Luke's mouth. "Take my fingers and suck," he whispered, leaning down to run his tongue along Luke's neck, picking a different spot to mark as his, waiting for the lips to take in his digits. Luke was confused at first but didn't question Clive and soon had all three fingers in his mouth, his tongue running along each digit with care, sucking and wetting them the best he could. Clive pulled away from Luke's neck the same time he pulled the fingers from his mouth. "This will feel uncomfortable love but relax." Moving one hand down the brunette pressed one of his wet fingers to Luke's entrance and pushed it in without fail. Once in the muscles clamped hard on his finger, making It difficult to pull back out. Clive smiled at the younger and leaned in to press their lips together, "relax love," he murmured against the boy. Luke had his eyes shut tight and his body tense. With a few gentle kisses and the work of the finger he slowly let himself relax, his body succumbing to the finger, which had begun to push in and out, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through the teen. Gasping, Luke held tightly to Clive, who only smiled as he worked in a second finger and after a while, a third.

In a few short moments Clive had three fingers working the teen over, the brunette below him writhing in want and moaning loudly for more. The older could only feel relieved for a moment that he had sound proofed most of the moving machine. Pulling the fingers out he received a whimper from below and chuckled. "Be calm my love, I'm giving you something even better." He murmured, spitting into his hand before pumping himself into a slick and ready state. Although spit was not his preferred lubricant it was all he had and he wasn't waiting any longer. Lifting Luke's legs the elder wrapped them around his waist before hoisting Luke back into his lap. Pressing their lips together Clive guided his cock to Luke's entrance, pressing the head in and gaining a pained cry from the lips against his. "Shhh…It's okay love," Clive cooed, holding the teen against him as he pushed himself all the way inside the boy. Luke screamed in pain, his body clamping onto the cock that was buried inside of him. Clive gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to move, wanting to be as gentle with this boy as possible. Clive began to move slowly, thrusting in and out with as much care as he could muster. Luke whimpered and cried, his body shaking, his arms holding tightly to Clive, who worked into him. It took a good five minutes of careful thrusting before the teen beneath him began to feel the pleasure.

Luke hadn't imagined it would be this painful, nor would it turn out to be so amazing in the end. Clive thrust up into him, hitting something, a cluster of nerves that sent the younger male into a series of moans, gasps and cries of Clive's name. The brunette held onto the teen with a smirk, groaning as his cock slid deeper and harder into the boy. Sliding one arm away from Luke's waist, he took the boy's erection into his hand, pumping it in tune with their thrusts. It didn't take much longer for Luke to come, the boy crying out as he did. Clive followed shortly after, biting one last mark into Luke as he emptied into him. Both were panting moments after and Clive slowly slid out of Luke, sliding the boy's pants back on before fixing his own. After fully dressing Clive smiled at Luke, leaning in to give the boy one last kiss. "Remember this always, Luke." He murmured, smacking Luke hard across the head to knock him out. Clive was not evil, he simply wanted revenge. He did have a heart and he did not want to know what it would feel like to see the utter betrayal in Luke's wide brown eyes. Moving over to a secret door the young man slid out of the room and no moments later did Professor Layton unlock the door and rush to his unconscious assistant.

When Clive was saved by Celeste he told her to let him go, to let him die. She said something thought that kept him from fighting her. "Live for the one you love, Clive. I am not able to, I'm jealous of you." When they touched ground and when he was taken, he spoke to the Professor, thanked him and turned to go. However before he was taken in he felt a body press against his and a wet stain beginning to soak into his clothing.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Clive murmured, stepping away from the arms and refusing to turn around. He did not want to see the sadness in the boy's eyes. Perhaps one day he could see Luke again and when that day came, he would never let Luke go, not again. It took too long to recognize what it was he felt, how he wanted to be closer to the boy and he would not let next time slip away.


End file.
